Where have you been?
by RicchanxMio
Summary: Ritsu disappeared a long time ago. Now, Mio found her. But things have changed and Mio is even more afraid, to loose her friend again. But is Ritsu really just her 'best friend? Contents: drugs, prostitution, near-death experience, Yuri
1. Chapter 1

I don't own K-ON!

read AN at the end for more information before you start reading!  
And welcome, to my first fanfic! :D

A breath of wind blew the jet-black hair of a young woman flying. She raised a hand, trying to keep it down. Storm-grey eyes frantically scanned the surroundings, searching for something - or someone 'where did this idiot run off to?!'

It all started two months ago..

Mio sighed 'another long day..' "Akiyama-san! Hey, Akiyama-san!" she turned around. Kouta, a colleague, got straight up to her "umm.. Hey, do you want to eat something with me? I know a good restaurant - it's near by!" he blushed a little and shyly stared at the ground, waiting for Mios answer. 'I somehow pity him..' "sure." she replyed. "I actually want to eat something, thus we can go together." She smiled. His face brightened up "really?! I mean.. sure, why not. The more the merrier! Come, I'll show you the way." Mio quietly sighed again 'if only the others would be here.. I wonder what they are doing right now? Mugi should finish her studies in england soon. Yui and Azusa are probably practicing for another concert.. And Ritsu.. Ritsu..' Mios face grimaced with pain 'where are you, Ritsu.. Why did you disappear all of a sudden?' she felt someone grab her elbow "Akiyama-san, are you all right?" "Huh? What? O-Oh, yes, of course. I just thought about something." Kouta blushed when she smiled at him "o-okay. We're here. Wait I'll open the door!" "Thank you, Sahashi-san." Kouta blushed even more, starring at the ground "n-no problem." Mio entered the restaurant. From the corner of her eye, she saw someone sitting on the ground. The head droopped on the arms, something laid in front of him 'must be one of those poor beggars again.. There are so many here in Tokyo..'

The dinner with Kouta went uneventful. Mio got a guilty conscience, looking at the costs. 'The beggar in front of the door must be hungry, while I'm eating a month worth of begging right now..' Koutas cellphone began ringing, he quickly looked at the display "I'm sorry I have to answer the phone!" he said, looking at Mio with an apologetic expression on his face. "No problem. Whatsover, I actually want to get home, I still have a lot of things I have to take care of today." Kouta looked disappointed while nodding his head. He shortly waved and disappeared out of Mios sight. She sighed, grabbed her pocket and went out of the restaurant. By the clock she wore around her wrist, it should be around seven o'clock. She doesn't really have to run an errand, it's just.. she couldn't stand it any longer 'such a snobby place..' She gazed to the right, the beggar still sat there, not moving at all - Did he even move? 'Is he doing well?' Mio walked next to him. His hair was a mess, the clothes disrupted and dirty. The spot of skin she could see looked unnatural pale 'Oh my god, is he even alive?!' She eyed him "hey, girl! You shouldn't get too close to her. She's stoned, again. 'Could be dangerous.." Mio faltered and turned around, an old man stood behind her. His clothes were tattered and he smiled lightly. "Leave her alone, she has scarcely anything left. Right now, she's within her imaginary world, until she no longer ceases to exist." Mio stared at him "her?" "Tai-chan. She's sitting like this since last night. Seems like she spent her money on that stuff again.. Poor thing.. and yet her future looked so good.. Everything can be destroyed at once.." Mio took more and more pity. "What happened?" "Dunno. She isn't very outspoken about it. Most of the time, she's trying to earn money as fast as possible. It doesn't matter who it is, she's taking the money - doing nearly anything in exchange. Only because she can buy another dosage.." Mio turned to the picture of misery in front of her. 'I want to do something..' She felt sorry for the girl. Mio hunkered down "hey, what are you doing?! I told you to leave her alone.." She smiled at the old man "I certainly know, what I want to do. I'll just have a word with her. Please.." "It's a case of Hobson's choice.. Take your time.." The old man turned away and left her alone with the girl 'did he just smile? Must be my imagination..' "Hey, can you hear me?" She lightly touched the girl in front of her 'no response at all..' "I'm Mio. I want to give you a hand. Are you listening? I wonder whether you could hear me.." The girl mildly moved. She slowly, apparently with great effort raised her head. Unseeing eyes stared at Mio 'she seems far away from here..' The skin looked even paler then she had imagined, dark circles have been dugged around her eyes. Because of the messy hair, Mio practically couldn't see her face. Her lips looked cracked and complexionless. "How much?" "What?" Mio looked astounded "how much do you pay? Whatever. Never mind. Where do you wanna do it?" "W-What are you talking about?" "You've gotta be kidding.. But the hotel is to expensive." Her hair slipped a little while she mildly moved her head up - waiting for an answer. Her hazel eyes didn't seem to recognize her.

'Hazel?..' Mio held her breath, moving back. 'No.. That can't be.. The old man called her Tai-chan! Tai.. Tainaka..' A long time ago, this name has been an important part of Mios life 'no.. It still _is_ important..' Mio fought back her tears "you disappeared, because of _that_?.." Mio hugged the girl in front of her "what on earth happened to you, Ritsu?.."

"My name is Tai. I don't know someone called Ritsu." Mio faltered 'did I mistook her? No.. That's Ritsu, without a doubt. I would recognize her anywhere!' At least, Ritsu sat in front of her! "Come along" Mio stood up, grabbed Ritsus hand and gently lifted her. "Now you wanna do it? I hope you pay well.." Mios heart sank into her boots. 'Did she sell herself to survive all this time? Why? Why didn't you seek me out? I will give her what for! I'll never leave you alone! I refuse to accept it..' "Yes, I'll pay. However, you have to come with me first." "Sure.." Ritsu tried to get up, she wouldn't have been able to make it, if Mio didn't assist her. 'My god.. She's badly off.. Even more than I imagined..' Only now, Mio was able to see how thin her friend became. Her clothes freely suspended around her body, the T-Shirt slipped and Mio could see her collarbone clearly through the skin. She lightly trembled 'I've been searching for you for such a long time now.. Only to find you in _this_ state.. I won't let you disappear again..' She pulled Ritsu a little, the fragile girl tripped and almost fell down - Mio catched her in the nick of time 'She's doing so bad.. I have to change something .. quick!' "We're there immediately" "M-hm."

Mio unlocked her apartment 'I've always wanted to show it to her.. Now I wish, it could be among an other condition..' Ritsu entered the apartment and Mio closed the door - eyeballing Ritsu 'she's taller than me..' "Okay, where do you wanna do it?" "Umm.. What?" Mio looked confused 'what is she talking about?' "You wanted to pay me! That's why I'm here!" Mios heart tightened 'she doesn't know me at all.. No matter what, I have to keep her with me - regardless of expense! Otherwise, she isn't going to last any longer..' "Oh, I see! Yes! But.. At first, would you mind taking a bath? You're allowed to use mine.." The still foggy-brained girl shrugged her shoulders "Good! Come, I'll show you the way." Mio guided the ex-drummer to the bathroom "I'll lend you some clothes, do as you please." The girl seemed surprised "Umm.. sure." the jet-black haired woman closed the door and went inside her bedroom. She dropped against the locker and started crying as soon as the shower was turned on. 'What did they do to you, Ritsu? WHO did this to you? I promise, I'll help you. You'll get out of this!' the jet-black haired woman stood up and slowly opened the locker. The only clothes that could probably fit Ritsu, were those of her ex-boyfriend.

Mio smiled lightly at the thought, that Ritsu now is taller than her. But that was nearly the only thing that made her smile at the thought of the older girl. She put the clothes in front of the bathroom and went to the kitchen, starting to prepare something to eat. 'I wonder when she ate something for the last time? Something that really could be called a meal..' The door to the bathroom slowly opened and a little while after, Ritsu went out. Mio - still caught up in her thoughts - didn't notice her. When she realized Ritsu standing beside her, she took a look at the clock. 'Time flies by, huh..' "Umm.." Mio turned around to face the taller girl "thanks.. So, when do you, you know.." Mios eyebrows wrinkled. "Wha- Oh, yeah! Sure. Wait a moment. How about some food first? You seem.. hungry. I still got some stuff here, if you don't like it, I have to throw it away and that.. Would be a pity." Ritsu seemed confused for a second and rubbed the back of her head 'Thank god, she didn't change completely.. There still are some of her old habits..' The brunette shrugged "Sure, why not." She took a seat and seemed to take a closer look to her surroundings. Mio blushed a little 'I'm glad I cleaned up yesterday.. That would have been so awkward if she- Wait, I guess it wouldn't make a difference.. That's one of the tidiest places she's been in a while.'

"So, should I warm it up or do you prefer to eat it cold?" "Warm.. it up?" Ritsu stared at her with a disbelieving look. "I can have a warm meal?" Mio flinched 'god..' "Of course you can! I'll prepare it right away. Have a seat." The still lightly stonned girl sat down and eyed Mio. "You know, you remember me of an old friend of mine." She said The jet-black haired woman turned around "an old friend?" "Yeah.. She's been my best friend since.. forever. I.. lost sight of her a while ago.. 'wonder what she's doing right now.." The last part has been a mere mumble. 'Oh Ritsu.. I'm here. Right beside you! But.. I can't tell you right now. I'm afraid that you are going to disappear again. Wait for me.'

"I'm sure your friend is trying to find you. She's your best friend after all." Mio said, continuing her cooking. "I don't think so." The jet-black haired woman stopped "you don't think so? Why?" "I disappointed her" "Pardon?" "I thought, I could make her proud. Become a great drummer and make our dream come true. In the end, I just totally failed. I'm not even drumming anymore. It's not the same without her. I lost track of anything more and more. Met people I didn't want to and regretted my whole being. I guess it's better the way it is. That she doesn't have to see the broken down me. I believe she tried to find me. I've seen her several times, a worried and stressed look on her face. I bet she didn't sleep for months. I mean.. We were best friends after all. I kind of destroyed her life that time. That's the worst part. I thought, I couldn't look her in the eyes anymore, with everything I've done. But it seems, she still loves me the way she did back then, still cares for me the same way, looks out for me.. God, I'm the worst best friend in the universe, aren't I, Mio?"

**AN: **Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic.. The grammer isn't that good either, I know.. Don't have a beta. Reviews are welcome! But don't be too hard, okay? I'm looking forward to it! It's just a test too, If you want to, I'm going to continue the story. PM me ;)

P.S.: Merry Christmas! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own K-ON!

Welcome to chapter 2!

That means, you wanted the story to go on. Thank you! :)

But.. I remembered something important.. This story contents **Yuri**! Such as drugs, prostitution and near-death experience. The story is rated M for later chapters - there may be explicit sexual content.

Special thanks to **Midnight1473**, **Fujimoto-Chiaki-789**, **Coffee and Tea Fueled **and **Gia B87**! Thanks guys! You encouraged me to go on. I hope I'm not going to destroy the first impression you got. Enjoy! :) - Ricchan

Sooo.. If you still want to give the story another try, I'm very happy! The grammer is still bad.. Gomen!

Mio froze 'did she just?'. The jet-black haired woman turned around "Y-You-" "Do you really think, I wouldn't recognize you? You've been my best friend after all. I would recognize you anywhere.." "Ritsu.. Why? Why did you do this?" "What?" "All of it.. But most of all, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me you where okay? I mean.. No. You're not okay.. Who did all of this to you? Why didn't you tell them to stop?" The thin girl sighed  
"It's not that easy, you know.. I didn't tell you 'cause I wanted you to be save. They would've used you against me.. They could've killed you! That's the reason I can't stay too long either. They're going to find me, find you-" "No! Please! Don't leave! There's so much we need to talk about. I-I couldn't stand it, if you're going to disappear again.." "Mio.." The taller girl stood up and approached the storm-eyed woman from behind.  
Bony arms noosed around Mios waist. "Gomen, Mio.." The jet-black haired woman turned around and hugged the brunette. "I've missed you, Ritsu. You've grown taller too." The hazel-eyed woman turned red "Just a little.." "Ritsu?" "Hmm?" "Promise me." "Wha-" "Promise, that you'll never leave me behind again. I don't care who you're running from. I don't care at all. Just.. Just don't disappear. I couldn't stand it. Not again! I'll help you to get out of there!" Ritsu flinched "I can-" "P-Please.." The stormy eyed woman started to fight back her tears. The ex-drummer tightened her grip around Mio and nuzzled her face against her neck "I promise." Mio started crying.  
"Wha- hey! I said that I promise. Stop crying, okay?!" Ritsu started to panic "Mio, hey!" The jet-black haired woman sniffed "I'm just happy. That's all." The hazel-eyed woman stopped "happy?" "You promised me, that's why I'm happy." "Mio.. I'm going to protect you."  
Stormy met hazel "protect me?" "Yeah. It's going to be dangerous from now on. Except you're canceling the promise." Mios nails digged deeper into Ritsus back 'c-cancel? That means..' "Never!" The bassist stumbled, surprised by her own enthusiasm. "I-I mean that I'm not going to cancel it. You're the most important person in my life. I'd rather die with you, than being separated from you again." "O-Oi, Mio. Don't meet trouble halfway, okay? Everything is going to be okay." The bassist couldn't see the sad expression Ritsus face had that time.

Mio observed her friend. She looped down her meal like her life depended on it. Her slim figure seemed so small, ..so weak. 'How is she going to _protect_ me? She could barely walk when I found her! But most of all.. What is she going to protect me from? Who are those people, Ritsu?' "It's great, Mio!" "Huh?" the jet-black haired woman looked at her friend - confusion written all over her face.  
"The meal! Didn't eat something that delicious in quite some time. Thanks a lot!" 'She seems to regain some of her old energy. I'm glad..' "So, Mio. Tell me what you've been doing all this time." The stormy-eyed bassist looked astonished "I tried to find you, of course."  
The brunettes face looked pained for a second "No.. I mean.. What about work? A boyfriend?" Mios heart throbbed at the thought of a guy being bound to her by _love_. 'I guess I'm still afraid of men..' "I'm currently working at an office and no, there's no boyfriend. But there's a guy that is interested in me. He's the reason I found you.." "That means.. he's almost your boyfriend?" Mio frowned "No, he's not?.."  
Ritsu relaxed "I'm glad.. Uhh, I mean.. Why not?" "Ritsu.. Do you really want to talk about me having a boyfriend or not after all this time?" The ex-drummer sighed "no.. It's just.. I don't know what to talk about. I think that I have no right to know about your life without me. But in exchange, I don't want you to know about the crap I did the past few years.." The jet-black haired woman grabbed Ritsus hand. "Baka. I want you to know everything about me. And.. I want to know everything about you too.." "Mio I-" something started to buzz and cut the brunette off.  
She stiffened and told Mio that she needed to go to the bathroom. Mio frowned 'a cellphone? Who is she talking to? Gooood Mio, get a hold of yourself. It's not like she didn't meet other people.. But.. Why did she leave? It's not like-' the bathroom door opened and Mio met a sheepish grin. "Gomen Mio, I have to get going. Someone is waiting for-" "What?! You promised you wouldn't go without me!" Ritsu held her hands before her chest. "Wait. Let me explain properly, okay?" Mio looked angry - very angry.. "You see, I still have to earn money. It's just a job. I'm not doing anything illegal and I promise to come back right after it's finished. It'll just be a few hours.."  
The jet-black haired woman felt, that something was off "I can accompany you then?" "No.. It's a little bit difficult to explain. I promise to come back before midnight, okay?" "Ritsu, I.." Mio felt slender arms hug her. "I will never leave you again" the brunette whispered and gave Mio a peck on the cheek. "Wha-" with that she turned around and run out of the apartment. "Wait! Ritsu!" Mio run after her 'She's that fast? But she looked so weak! Where is she going?! No.. I'm loosing her again.. Ritsu!'

Then Mio could see her. She crossed the street while the traffic light was still red, running even faster. A few drivers hit there signal-horn angrily. It started pouring. "Ritsu!" The brunette stopped. She struggled for a moment, already drenched with rain. Mio stood in the corridor of the first floor, seeing her friend disappear in the upcoming darkness. She went back to her apartment, closed the door and slided down to the ground. 'A job.. Someone is waiting for her.. I couldn't accompany her..' Mio started crying "she's selling herself this instant.. I wanted to change something! And within two hours, she disappeared again!" She sobbed "Rit..su c-come b-b-back!"

She didn't remember how long she sat there, crying, sobbing. She went to her couch at 11:30 P.M. and fell asleep, still waiting for her friend to come back.

* * *

**Ritsus POV**

Ritsu dropped to the ground, drenched from the rain and starring at her hands in disbelieve. "I.. nearly turned around.." the brunette whispered. She then remembered the peck she gave Mio and blushed heavily, touching her lips lightly. 'My heart.. It's pounding like crazy! Must be because of the running.. Her cheek's been so soft..' "She's probably very angry right now.." Ritsu muttered while getting up. Why did that old hag call her at a time like this?! 'I finally had the courage to speak with her.. And it went smoothly too! Damn, damn, damn!' Ritsu slapped herself lightly 'Cool down Ritsu, you just have to go there, do as she wishes and you can return to Mio. Let's go!'

When she arrived at the hotel, the rain nearly stopped. Her - no, the clothes Mio gave her, stuck to her body like a second skin. It felt disgusting. 'She said room 401..' After entering the hotel, she waved the clerk. She's been here so often, everyone knew her. "Hello Tai-san! You seem somehow.. Wet?" The clerk yelled and grinned. "Must be your imagination, Aiko!" Ritsu answered, forcing her big _working_ grin to show.  
The dark-blond woman called Aiko started laughing. "But, you couldn't give me something dry to wear, could you?" Ritsu asked 'I don't want to wear Mios clothes in front of that woman. Heck, I don't even want to take them in the room with me! It's filthy..' "Sure, but what is the reward for my efforts?" The clerk asked, lust dripped from her eyes while she let them wander above Ritsus body.  
'God, is sex really the only thing people think about nowadays? I mean.. look at me, the only thing you are able to see, are my bones..' "Dunno.. What do you want?" "I'll think about it." Ritsu forced another smile to appear "so.. About the clothes?" "Why don't you take those off already? I'm going to get you something while you're at it." "Thanks.. Oh, Aiko!" the dark-blond turned around "Yeah?" "Where should I go change? I can't take my clothes off in the lobby."  
"Oh, what a pity.. That would have been such a good sight!" Ritsu froze. She knew that voice.. "Mr. Ihsahas." Aiko bowed down respectfully, Ritsu didn't move at all. "Now, now, Tai-chan. Where are your manners? Show a little respect to your savior."  
"Gomen Ihsahas-san. I didn't recognize you. My mind has been elsewhere." "Oh, that's unusual. May I ask what's been so interesting?" The tall man approached Ritsu, picking up a streak of hair. "You surely are a exotic one. Such a pity that there's already someone waiting for you right now. Aren't you going to be late?" Ritsu flinched 'damn! I forgot!' "Aiko?!" The dark-blond clerk appeared, holding a denim and a plain white t-shirt. "Thanks!" Ritsu rushed into the toilet. 'Okay.. You're going to be late. Great Ritsu. Really great. She's going to let you pay for that..'

Three minutes later Ritsu jogged up the staires. 'Room 401.. 401.. There!' She tried to catch her breath. She knocked three times, waiting for the door to open. 'It's 10:45 P.M. okay, good. I'm only 15 minutes too late.. 15 minutes.. God, I'm so fucking dead!' The door opened a little bit. Ritsu took a deep breath and then opened the door. A woman in her mid-40's sat on the hotel couch. Ignoring the guest that just entered. Ritsu closed her eyes, she knew what she had to do. The woman stared out of the window. Ritsu noticed the guy standing beside the door. '..A bodyguard.. He must've opened the door.' The ex-drummer now stood in front of her part-time _boss_, kneeling down slowly. "I'm sorry that I'm late. The rain surprised me. Now tell me, what would you like me to do, _master_."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay guys, that's it with chapter 2! I hope you liked it!

Tell me what you think about it, Reviews are welcomed!

If you want a third chapter, let me know! :) Oh and.. I really surprised myself when it suddenly changed to Ritsus POV. :D But I think that it's been somehow interesting.. At least a little bit :)

And I guess, the fact that I actually have to get up to work in 2 hours allows me, to wish all of you a happy new year! ;)

Ricchan - out!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own K-ON! If I would own it, there would be a lot more Mitsu.. What a pity! -.-"

Hello my lovely readers! :)

It seems like I confused you a little. Sorry!

'this' means someone is thinking  
"this" is speaking. If there are more things you don't understand - ask me! :)

* * *

Ritsu left the hotel around 11:15 P.M. Mr. Ihsahas wasn't there anymore. Truth be told, no one was. Ritsu sighed 'Mio's probably really angry right now.. I guess she figured it out. I can't run away forever. I have to tell her.. everything..' She put out her Mp3-Player, plugged her ear-phones in and scrolled through her play-list. Stopping abruptly, she pressed the 'Play' button and closed her eyes. Listening to the oh so familiar song

_~The song of midnight cried "In reality, ever since that day, I.."~_

Slowly opening her eyes again, she saw the stars above herself.

~_After the glowing twilight, the stars took their place in the sky and each played it's own tune.~_

'Sometimes I wonder.. What happened to those who passed away? Are they up there too? Shining bright like the stars, watching over everything, accompanying me..'

_~The sky doesn't move, it's just the sun that comes and goes. The ground doesn't move, it's just you who walks upon it.~_

The brunette felt something wet fall from her cheek. She lightly touched the spot, wondering what had happened. 'Tears.. I'm crying.. But why?.. Is it because.. Back then.. No, stop thinking about the past, Ritsu! Mio is waiting for you right now! At least, I hope so..'  
Wiping her tears away, the ex-drummer fastened her pace, she started running again.  
Ritsu smirked 'I guess I'm going to run around forever.'

Fifteen minutes later, Ritsu saw Mio's apartment complex. She checked her cellphone '11:40 P.M. I wonder if she's still awake?' The brunette run up the stairs, she could see light within Mios apartment. Lightly knocking at the door, she hoped her jet-black haired friend wouldn't be to upset.  
Silence. Nothing happened. The door didn't open, neither was Ritsu able to hear a sound.  
'Maybe she's asleep already? I shouldn't bother her then..' The brunette stood there, deciding whether she should try to wake her friend or leave for the night. She scratched the back of her head, sighed and turned her back to the door.

* * *

**Mios POV**

Something bright shined into Mios eyes, they were closed but it still struck through. "Ouch.." She got up, her whole body hurt 'I guess, sleeping on the couch wasn't the best idea I've ever had.. Why did I even-' the jet-black haired womans eyes widened "Ritsu!" She ran through her apartment, searching for her lost friend. "I fell asleep! Did she come back here?! I-I didn't hear a thing! Damn, damn, _damn!_" Mio didn't even bother to change clothes, she rushed to the door and opened it.  
Something fell againt her legs, startling her. "Ouch!" She looked over the person in front of her that seemed to be even more surprised than her, scratching the back of her with brown hair covered back, eyeing her up sleepy "you know, that hurt Mio.." "R-Ritsu?" "Yeah, it's the mighty me. Should I be hurt that you seem so surprised to see me here? I thought I promised you to come back.. But if you didn't mean it, I'm still able to go."  
The jet-black haired woman looked taken aback "h-huh? W-Wha- No! No, no, no! Come in! I fell asleep yesterday, I'm sorry. But.. don't tell me you slept here? In front of the door?!" "No, of course not, I just sat there to watch the easter bunny hide its eggs - ouch! What was that for?!" The hazel eyed woman rubbed her head, a pout gracing her face. "Baka. You know exactly that this isn't the time to be joking around." Mio walked into her apartment, hiding the smile that crossed her face. 'I guess she's more of herself than she looks like.' Suddenly, the stormy eyed woman stood still, remembering something. "Ritsu?" the ex-drummer still rubbed her head, nearly bumping into her friend "hmm?" "Yesterday.. You.. The call. Where did you go?" The brunette flinched "I told you, it's been a job.." "Yes, I know that. But what kind of job?" Ritsu seemed lost, trying to find the right words. "Mio.. You see, she's been my client since the beginning. I can't just drop out of it. I bet they are actually already looking for me.. If I'm going to stop, I'll put you in even more danger. Do you understand that, Mio? I don't want to see you get hurt because of me.. Not again." The jet-black haired woman exhaled slowly, trying to calm herself. "Ritsu.. You're selling yourself.. I don't care about me, it's just.." Mio closed her eyes attempting to find the right words 'I don't know how to put it, when I think about Ritsu being with someone else, I just feel uncomfortable. There's this pang within my chest..' "It's just that you're my best friend. Would you like it, if I did that?" Ritsus composure slumped down "of course not.." "See? There has to be a way, to get you out of this.. this crap."  
The ex-drummer avoided Mios gaze. "There is one.." she mumbled. Mio frowned "what?" "There is one. A way out." The bassist brightened up "great! Let's do it!" "Mio, seriously? I thought you were the mature one.. You should know that it isn't that easy. You don't know what you are pulling yourself into. I beg of you, forget it. All of it! I.. I don't think I can do it. Your effort would be useless.." arms wrapped around slim shoulders, caressing the brunette in an embrace. "Stop it.. If you can't do it, I'll do it. If you are going to give up, I'll push you forward. If you think the whole world is breaking down, I'll be by your side. Let's do this. Together.." The jet-black haired woman felt something wet against her neck, searching for the source, she saw something that she thought she would never be able to witness again.  
Ritsu cried. The tears silently fell down from her eyes. 'My god.. Ritsu.. I'm getting furiouser by the minute. "Thank you, Mio." The said woman felt Ritsus breath hit her neck, causing goosebumps on her body. She lifted her hand, caressing Ritsus back up to her head, engrossing her fingers within the brunettes hair. 'I like that.. Holding her like this. It just feels so right.. Must be because I missed her so much..' Mio wanted this moment to last a little longer, but they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

Mio flinched 'who could this be?' "Wait here" she whispered. The jet-black haired woman eyed the door 'I don't expect someone.. Don't tell me, the _danger_ Ritsu told about is already here?!' "W-Who's there?!" Silence. "Huh? Ah! Mio-chan! Open up! It's me!" Mio frowned "Yui-senpai, Mio-senpai can't recognize you when you say 'it's me'. You have to say your name." "Oh, 'got it. Mio-chan! Open up! It's Hirasawa Yui!" A sight could be heard "Yui-senpai.." Mio opened the door "hello." "Ah! Mio-chan!" The brown haired girl named Yui hugged the bassist tightly. "I've missed you! It's been so long!" Mio smiled "Hey Yui-chan, Azusa-chan." Behind the energetic brunette stood a lightly flushing black haired girl. Her hair has been bound to a single ponytail. "Hi Mio-senpai. I'm sorry, Yui-senpai couldn't stop herself. She wanted to see how you've been." "Oh, that's nice. I've been good Yui-chan. Very good. Actually.. Something great happened yesterday!" Azusa frowned at the excited look of her friend "great? What do you mean?" "You see it's.. Look for yourself!" The jet-black haired woman opened the door. "Come in! I'll go and get her. You can wait in the living room." Yui looked at an equally confused Azusa "her?" the black haired girl just shrugged "I don't know what she's talking about. Let's just wait and see for ourselves."

Mio entered the kitchen, searching for her brunette friend. "Ritsu?" she whispered "where are you?" No response. "Ritsu?" the bassist got nervous 'she didn't run away, did she? She came back yesterday too.' "Ritsu?" "I'm here, Mio." The voice came from her bedroom beside the kitchen. Mio glanced at her two friends sitting in the living room - they didn't notice her.  
She opened the door and entered her bedroom. Ritsu sat on top of her bed. "It's Yui and Azusa! Come, I'm sure they want to see you." The brunette looked out of the window "No.." "No? Pardon?" "No, Mio. I can't meet them right now." "What? Why?" "Because I don't want them to get involved." "Oh.. I-I see.. But what should I tell them? I mean.. I said something great did happen.." "Dunno.. Tell them you got yourself a cat? You see, I can't stay here any longer. You should make your choice.. Do you want to come with me, or do you want to stay here? If you want to come with me, you should get ready.. I'm leaving today." "I-I see.. I will be back in a minute, wait for me."

Mio entered the living room "sorry guys.. I can't find her. I guess she's outside again." "Oh, what a pity.. But who is _she_?" Azusa said. The jet-black haired woman sighed "I found a cat yesterday. She's really cute!" "A cat?!" Yui turned around "I want to see her! Should we go and help you find her?" "No, that's not necessary. But thank you for the offer! I guess I'll make her something to eat and than she will come back." Yui pouted "but.. I wanted to see her!" "Come on Yui-senpai, it can't be helped. I guess Mio-senpai is worried about her new friend. We should let her be, so that she can search for her." Thank you, Azusa-chan. I'm sorry Yui-chan, I'll definitely show her to you next time. I promise!" "Yay! Come on Azu-nyan. Mio is going to find her new little friend! We don't want to disturb her, do we?!" "Yeah, yeah. I'm on my way Yui-senpai.." Yui ran out of the room. "I guess I will see you later, Mio-senpai." "Yes. Take care, Azusa-chan." "You too. Goodbye!" "Goodbye!"  
Mio walked to the front-door, closing it behind her two friends.

30 minutes later..

Ritsu watched her friend. The jet-black haired woman checked her things one last time. "I think, I'm ready. We can go now." Ritsu glanced at her friend "are you really sure, that you want to come with me? That's going to be your last chance, to say you don't want to." "No. I'm sure. I will go with you, Ritsu." The ex-drummer smiled "okay, I guess that settles it. Let's go, Mio." She offered her hand and the stormy eyed woman took it. 'Let's get you out of there, Ritsu!' with that, the two friends left the apartment and started their way to an unknown future.

To be continued..

* * *

**A/N: **That's it for chapter 3! It's a little boring, I know.. But I don't want to rush anything.. The update took some time, I know.. I'm sorry!  
I'm kind of busy with work and life and stuff like that..  
But I've been really happy about your reviews! They keep me going. Thanks a lot!  
I'll try my best to update as soon as I can and I promise that I'll make this story as long as I can!

Reviews:

**Gia B87:**  
I guess you have to go on reading if you want to know. I can't tell you! ;)  
But I'm really, really happy that my story got you interested! :)

**MangaObsessed18:  
**Thanks! :) I hope it's been a little bit better this time. I'll try my best!

**Fujimoto-Chiaki-789:  
**Thanks a lot! :D And yeah, that would be great if Ritsu did that.. ;)

**Guest:  
**Weird? Why's that? I'll try to explain a little if you tell me what you didn't understand :)

** :**  
Hehe, thanks a lot! I have to admit.. I grinned for more than half an hour after reading your review^^

**Psihopatul:**  
Wow! Thank you very much! That's my first FanFic so far.. That it got your interest means a lot to me! I'll try my best :)


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything except the plot!

Hey my lovely readers! :D

I have to admit.. That's been a hell of a day.. Someone there who's going to agree with me?  
And because I don't like to drink do drown myself in sorrow, I'll just continue with the story and listen to more Linkin Park. ;)  
And I guess that means, that I should have more days like this for you..^^

Ah and sorry, within my last reviews, I named someone "**:**" That someone has been **coyancoyan** Sorry for that! Anyway, I hope you're going to read your review! :)

So, enough of the waiting. I really hurried up today! 2 chapters in 2 days. I'm impressed.. :D  
Enjoy!

Oh! And I'm searching for a beta! I don't want to let you suffer because of my bad grammer.. -.-" Gomen!

* * *

_I opened my eyes. There's nothing but darkness. _  
_Darkness in front of me and darkness behind me. I can't even see my hand in front of my eyes. Then I heard them._  
_Steps.._  
_Coming closer and closer. I want to run away, want to hide somewhere._  
_But.. where? I don't even know where I could run to. Is there a wall or a dead end in front of me? - I don't know._  
_But when I don't start running, they will get me._  
_I don't care about a wall or a dead end anymore. I just started running. Running away from the approaching steps._  
_Then I saw it. A light._  
_That means there is a way out? I feel tears running down my cheeks. Tears of joy. _  
_When I reached the light, I had to close my eyes for a few seconds again. It's just been to bright. _  
_I recognized a familiar voice, calling out for me. But.. It sounded afraid.. really frightened!_  
_I opened my eyes again and froze._  
_Don't they say, there's always a light at the end of the tunnel? Where everything is getting better? Then why is it, that the moment I opened my eyes, the last piece of a happy memory became the worst thing ever?_  
_I thought that reaching the light meant, that I will be able to smile again, able to care about someone again. But most of all, able to life again._  
_Within a second, everything shattered to pieces._  
_And my heart turned to ash, the moment I heard the deafening sound of a gun._

"Ritsu!" "Huh? What?" The brunette felt someone shaking her "we are here." "Oh, okay. That's good." The jet-black haired woman beside her frowned "are you okay?" Ritsu eyed her sleepy "yeah, why?" "You tossed around while sleeping and you did sweat a little too.." "Oh, that" the ex-drummer grinned "it's normal." "Normal?" "Yeah, I've been sleeping like that for quite some time. Just a dream. Nothing to worry about." "A dream? What did you dream?" Ritsu scratched the back of her head "umm.. stuff.." "What kind of stuff?" "About the past.." "O-Oh. I see. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." The brunette smiled "Nah, it's okay. The past is something you shouldn't life in but you shouldn't forget either. It's a part of you. Something that made you who you are. If you are going to forget it, you are somehow forgetting yourself. Don't you think so?" "Ritsu.." The ex-drummer grinned again "guess I've become quite poetic. Don't mind me." "No.. I think you are right. I never saw it like that. I like it." Mio smiled and turned around "okay Shakespeare, come on before we reach our station. I don't want to miss it." The brunette smiled "hai, hai!

15 minutes later..

Ritsu walked out of the station, Mio followed her like a lost cat. "So umm Ritsu? Where are we going?" Ritsu turned around and grinned like a fool "trust me, you will be surprised!" "Oh, okay.." They walked along the streets, Ritsu seemed to know the underground of the city pretty well, she guided Mio through every shortcut there probably is.  
They stopped walking in front of a luxurious house. It looked like it's been build within the golden 20's. But some parts seemed to be completely new. It looked like a perfect combination of new and old. "W-Wow.." Mios jaw dropped "d-don't tell me, you just wanted to show me something like this?!" Ritsu frowned "no, of course not. That would be stupid.." Mio smiled a little "if you say so." "What's that supposed to mean, Mio?!" "Nothing. Sooo.. Why did you bring me here then?" "Oh, yeah. Wait a moment. I'll be right back!" with that the brunette disappeared through the front-gate. "H-Huh?!"

"Mio-chan! It's been so long! How have you been? I didn't expect you with Ritsu-chan though.. I have been surprised. I thought Ritsu-chan turned to be a lone wolf." Mio turned around. She could see a blond haired woman walking down the pavement. Two unnatural large brows above sapphire blue eyes. "M-Mugi-chan?!" The jet-black haired girl stepped back "h-how?! W-Where do you come from?!" "I guess, we have a lot to explain, don't we, Ritsu-chan?" The brunette stepped out of the bushes and stared at the floor. She mumbled something that sounded like "Yeah.." and followed Mugi and a more than confused Mio inside the villa.

"S-So? What's the meaning of this?" Mio asked, still confused. "I thought you studied in England, Mugi-chan?" Mugi smiled "I came back a year ago. Sawa couldn't stand it anymore and we returned." "Sawa? As in Sawa-chan-sensei?" The blond blushed a little "yes. We are going out quite some time by now. It's going to be two years soon. She lives here too, but is working at the moment. I met Ritsu-chan at the train station half a year ago. I guess you have been kind of shocked." Mio glanced at Ritsu. She just sat there, doing nothing at all. Her eyes lost the happy sparks they had a long time ago. "Kind of? I think that's a little understated.. I didn't recognize her at first. And when I did, I thought that this has to be some kind of a bad joke.." Mio saw Ritsus knuckles turn white as she grabbed the table board. "Excuse me, I need to go to the restroom." Ritsu said and stood up, leaving Mio and Mugi alone in the living room.  
"You know, Mio-chan.. She has been worried about you all the time. I only saw her a few times. She looked worse with every meeting. I found her unconscious once.. The doctors just told me to cut it out. There would be nothing they are able to do. Since they can't contact her family, nore is she willing to let them help her." "Wait. They can't contact her family? Why?" "I think you know that the Tainakas moved away." "Yes.. But they should be able to get their address, shouldn't they?" "I thought so too.. But it seems like the Tainakas aren't living in Japan anymore.." "_What_?!" "Calm down, Mio-chan.. I don't know what is going on myself. Ritsu-chan doesn't want to tell me either. Do you know something?" "N-No.. But I promised I would help her. I would stay by her side, no matter what." Mugi smiled "that's good. I think she needs someone she can depend on. But Mio-chan? Promise me, that you will be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt." "I promise. And I will take care of Ritsu too. The next time you are going to see us, Ritsu will be her usual cheerful self." "I hope I will see you soon then?" The bassist smiled "of course!"  
"Hey umm.. Mugi? Could I talk to you for a second?" Tsumugi and Mio turned around, startled by the voice behind them. "Ritsu-chan? How lang have you been there?" "Oh, I just got here. Now umm, could we talk?" The blond turned around to look at her jet-black haired friend. Mio lightly nodded her head. The sapphire eyed girl stood up "sure, Ritsu-chan. Follow me." Mio watched her friends disappear down the hallway 'I wonder, what she's up to now?..'

* * *

Ritsus POV

The brunette followed Mugi into a rather large room, it looked like some sort of meeting-room. "So, what do you want to talk about, Ritsu-chan?" The hazel eyed girl scratched the back of her head. "You.. You're family's got a police, right?" "Pardon?" "I mean, you own a police force, right?" "Yes, we do. What do you want with them? Is there someone you want to get into prison?" "No.. I would like to ask a favor of you.." "A favor? What would that be?" "I.. I want you to lend me some weapons." "Pardon? Did you just..?" "Yeah, I'm serious Mugi. I need them. The police isn't able to help me, you know. Mio is going to come with me. I think that's a bad idea.. But I'm happy, you know? I'm not going to be alone any longer.." The blond hugged her friend "I will help you. But promise me, that I will see you again." "I promise." 'As long as you just have to see me.. That doesn't mean I have to be alive..' "what do you need, Ritsu-chan? I am willing to help you, as much as I can." "Okay. Thank you Mugi. Really, thank you.. I'm going to need a knife. It would be great, if I could hide it somewhere within my clothes. Something like a dagger would be good too. Just to be sure.. And I know, what I'm going to ask next is the biggest part. I need a pistol. And a lot of munition. It would be best, if you could get me more than one pistol. I want to have some backup. Mio is going to need something too.. I think she's going to be against it. But I don't want her to get hurt.." "I understand. Anything else?" "Huh? You are going to give all this to me?!" "Yes. I know that you are going. Whether I will help you or not. But I feel a little bit better when I know that you aren't fighting bare-handed.." "I guess, I owe you one, Mugi!" "Yes, you do. I hope you are coming by anytime soon to change that." "I'll try.. But now tell me, how long do you need to get all the stuff I asked for here?" Mugi thought for a few seconds. Than took a look at her wrist-watch and smiled "I think, it's here already." "_what_?!" "Yes, there is a storage room in the basement. You can go there and take what you want, but you have to go there alone. If they camaras there are spotting me, I will get in a lot of trouble. With that, I will return to my room. I will excuse myself, Ritsu-chan. Take care of yourself and Mio-chan." "I will. See you Mugi, and thanks again." "No need for that. Goodbye!"  
The blond woman went back to say goodbye to her jet-black haired friend, while Ritsu opened the door to the basement. A fierce look on her face "just wait, I will come and get you, Ihsahas-_sama_."

To be continued..

* * *

**A/N:** I really tried to make some things clear. But I guess.. I managed to put as many "**?**" as I cleared things up. Be patient! :)  
Oh and I didn't read it after writing.. That means there are probably more errors.. Forgive me..

Reviews:

**Fujimoto-Chiaki-789:**  
Here is the next one! ;) Thank you for reviewing and following my story like that! *bows*

**Psihopatul:**  
Oh, wow. Now I'm impressed.. :D I didn't expect that :) And I hope you are still alive, after meeting your dentist ;)  
But to tell you the truth.. I'm always really nervous when I upload a new chapter.. I've slept two damn hours last night!^^

**Midnight1473:  
**That's nice! :) Thanks for your patience! :)

**Gia B87:**  
Yeah, I know.. *grin*  
You nearly made my whole chapter, you know that? ;) The dream at the start came into my mind, the second I read your review. And the thing with Sawa and Mugi too. Soo.. Thanks a lot! :D  
Oh and I plan to make things like the dream at the start in every chapter from now on. 'Till everything is clear, that is.. I hope that's cooling your mind boggling a little :)

Okay, I wanted to go to bed.. umm.. _whoa?!_ 3 hours ago?! damn.. With that, good night everyone! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I'm terrible sorry!  
My Internet-Stick broke down and then my provider shut down my power..  
To make it up to you, I made the chapter a little longer AND there is going to be some Mitsu action.. :D

IMPORTANT:  
There is going to be** yuri**! Now is your last chance to drop the story if you don't like it (I really hope, that isn't the case..)

Sooo.. enough talk and on with the story. Enjoy!

Oh and please read the A/N at the end. Thanks to them still following! :)

Tsumugi entered the living room, Mio sat at the table - staring into the water in front of her.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" "Mio-chan?" "Why, Mugi-chan?" Mios eyes searching, drowning with sorrow, found Mugis. "I'm sorry, Mio-chan. I should have told you.. But, you know, Ritsu-chan really didn't want you to see her like this.. I promised her not to tell anyone, not to show anyone.. She tried to get out of it and disappeared for a few weeks. She never talked to me about it. She became distant, even more than now.. Mio-chan, I don't know what happened. I am not really sure, if I even want to know about it. But I know, that Ritsu-chan wouldn't be doing this, if there weren't a _reason_. Why? Why is she doing this? Something must have happened, right in front of us. And that is my reason to support her. I will do my best, to make everything as comfortable as possible for her.."  
Mio stood up, cleared her suddenly dry throat and stared at the floor. "The reason.." she murmured. Her thoughts began to circle within her head. "I never thought about it like that.. Where is she?" Mios mind became clear again, everything seemed to be fitting now. She stared at the blond woman in front of her, a knowing smile graced Mugis face. "Downstairs. She went into the basement. I already said goodbye to her, so I guess I will do the same with you. Take care of yourself, Mio-chan. I would be happy if you come by again sometime soon." The jet-black haired woman hugged her friend. "Of course. Thank you for the water and the.. information. _We_ will come by again as soon as possible. See you, Mugi-chan!" with that, the bassist turned around and run away. "See you, hmm.." Tsumugi chuckled "I guess, Ritsu-chan already started to change her again."  
The blonde spun around and started to walk away.

Mio reached the basement-door, she tried to catch her breath and exhaled deeply before pushing the handle.  
She slowly went down the stairs, barely seeing anything in front of her because of the darkness. "Ritsu?" "Mio?! Where are you?" Storm-colored eyes tried to find something, someone but couldn't see anything at all "I-I'm on the stairs. It's very dark here, I can't see anything. It's kind of frightening" she whispered the last part more to herself than to her friend somewhere at the end of the stairs. "Wait a minute, don't move! I'll go and turn the light on!" Mio froze and tried not to think about the darkness around her 'oh, right.. I'm afraid of the darkness.. How did I forget something like _that?!_" A curse echoed through the room and a few seconds later a light bulb illuminated everything.  
Mio sighed and went down the stairs, feeling the knot within her stomach disappear.  
"By the way.. What are you doing down here?" Ritsu appeared behind a box "I.. looked for something.." "Oh, okay? In Mugi-chans basement?" The jet-black haired woman furrowed her brow. Ritsu scratched her neck, looking everywhere except Mio "you see.. It's just that.. Come over her for a second, okay?" "S-Sure.." Mio eyed Ritsu quizzically and strode towards the brunette, eager to know what's going on.

* * *

Ritsus POV

The ex-drummer tried her best to hide her smile. But.. Mio looked so _damn_ cute! Just like back in high school, where Ritsu always surprised her. 'Ah.. I love that face.. She tries so hard to hide her interest, but I always recognize it. You- wait, _I love?_ What?.. _What?!_ She's my best friend. _Just_ my best friend. God damn, heart! Could you please _stop _beating so fast?! I must be nervous..' "So? What do you want to show me? You want to show me something, right?" The brunette snapped out of her thoughts and smiled nervous at her friend "y-yeah.. You see, we have to defend ourselves when I'm going to get out of his grip.." Mio flinched lightly "d-defend? W-What do you mean?" The hazel eyed woman sighed and pulled something out of the box in front of them. "What's that Rit- a _weapon?!_ W-W-Wha-" "relax.. We can't get through this without stuff like that.. You are going to need one too, you know.." "Y-You know how to use.. that?" Ritsu avoided Mios gaze "yeah.. I've used something like that before.." The bassists eyes widened "Ritsu.. Just what-" "Never mind. I'm going to tell you soon enough.. Soo, I'm going to use this desert eagle and you will use this 357 magnum." "Y-You even know the names?" Ritsu blushed a little and rubbed her neck "no.. It stood on a nameplate underneath them.. But I've had a desert eagle before. It's quite useful.." The ex-drummer pulled out something else and showed Mio a small combat knife "I'm going to strap that around my calf.. Just in case. Oh, and I want you to take this." Ritsu handed Mio a butterfly knife "put it there, where no one is able to see _nor_ find it, okay?" The jet-black haired womans hand shook lightly "W-We aren't going to use these, are we?.." hazel eyes searched the room, trying to find a backpack "I hope so.." Mio paled "Y-You hope?" The brunette paused her search and stared in frightened, stormy eyes "look, Mio. You can tell me if you don't want to go with me. I told you, it would be better that way. I don't know, if I'm even able to free myself.." "Stop! Please, stop it.." Ritsus eyes widened, Mio cried.  
"D-Don't talk.. like you are going to.. d-die. P-Please, Rit..su.."

* * *

Mios POV

Surprisingly strong arms encircled Mios waist, sending a warm shower down her spine. She hold onto Ritsus shirt for dear life and tried to stifle her sobs. The words started to leave her before she even thought about it "I-I don't want to lose you.. you know that. You have a-always.. always been the sun of my life.. I-I'm not able to life without my sun.. I k-know that, if I get to close.. I'm going to b-burn myself. B-But I don't care! I would rather burn myself, b-before I freeze without it!" "Shh.. It's okay.. I understand.. I will never ask again.." The brunette let her hand wander through jet-black tresses, calming down the crying woman in her arms. "You know.." Ritsu started to whisper, her breath traced alongside Mios ear, making her heart beat a little faster "you are my light.. I don't care if it's dark around me, or if the world is going to end. As long as you are with me, I'll always be able to find hope, see a reason to go on, and most of all, I want to live. As long as there is a light who's guiding me, I will never stop fighting. I will keep myself going in order to protect my light. To protect the source of my life."  
Mio felt Ritsus hand slide down to her back, unconsciously tightening her grip around the jet-black haired woman. Her heart felt like it would burst out of her chest any second now, her vision became blurry and new tears fell down onto Ritsus shoulder. Though, she didn't try to stop those. She cried out of happiness. Happy, that she knew Ritsu never forgot her, always thought about her, always has been _this_ important to her. Mio didn't even realize, that she pressed the brunette even closer to herself, trying to get as near as possible. "Ritsu.." "Hmm?" said woman pulled back a little and hazel met stormy 'her eyes are nearly golden right now.. Just like the sun. Like _my_ sun. The bassist felt like those hazel eyes stared directly at her soul. Tearing through her flesh and only leaving back her true self. Mio felt the heat rise to her cheeks as Ritsu seemed to be lost in her thoughts as well, still starring at each other. "W-We should get going." The ex-drummer flinched back a little und blinked hard "oh.. yeah. I guess we should get going. Did you say goodbye to Mugi? I already bit my farewell." "So did I." A grin made its way across Ritsus face "great! Then let us get the hell out of here!"

Ritsu already dragged Mio through the city about an hour. The jet-black haired woman didn't ask where they were going, she just followed her - a little hectic - friend.  
Again, it felt like Ritsu knew every secret passage, every shortcut and every backyard like the pocket of her pants. 'That should explain why I never saw her.. She could easily slip in and out of the shadows, never to be seen by anyone..'  
Mios thoughts came to an end when she ran into the ex-drummer "Ritsu? What's the matter? Why did you stop so suddenly?" "Shh. Come, I thought I saw something." The jet-black haired woman nearly didn't understand her friend because she started to whisper. Mio felt herself being pressed against the wall of an old building. The lightly wet stone made her grimace and she wanted to take a step forward when something soft pressed her harder against the wall. "Wha-" A hand clasped over her mouth, it wasn't rough - no, it felt somehow good. Despite the scratches and scars, the fingers against her lips felt soft. The jet-black haired woman focused on the feeling against her now lightly quivering lip. She wanted to kiss the hand, show the owner the affection she felt 'She may be thin, but she is rather soft. I wonder what it feels like to touch her. The shoulders.. The neck.. The face.. These lips.. _wait - What?!_ No, what am I thinking? This is Ritsu! My _best friend!_ I have known her since kindergarden! To even think about doing something like that. I should be ashamed of myself..' Mio watched Ritsu quizzically 'we are just best friends, nothing more.. Right?' Ritsu glanced at the bassist and sensed the uneasiness. Thinking it came due to the near contact, she flashed her friend an apologetic smile and continued to observe the street. 'Are those eyes shining even more, when they are filled with passion? Need? Lust?.. Love? Maybe when they are half-lit- _Stop!_ What are you _thinking,_ Mio?! She's trying to _protect_ you! I can't be _this_ frustrated, can I?.. Did she ever.. do.. _it?_..' Mio frowned 'of course she did, idiot! She earned money by doing stuff like this!' Something hot brushed Mios neck. She felt the need to lean into the source but didn't move at all. She could hear Ritsus lips parting, nearly touching her earlobe. "Stay still" Ritsu whispered. Heat ran through Mios body. She felt herself starting to blush deeply and her imagination got the better of her.

* * *

Ritsus POV

The ex-drummer felt her friend move uneasy. She tried to tell her to stay still, but that somehow made her heat up and tremble slightly 'is she afraid? Maybe I can calm her down..' The brunette slowly slung her arm around Mios waist and pulled her closer while taking a little step forward. Now The jet-black haired woman was pressed between the wall and the brunette. Ritsu leaned forward and whispered "you don't have do be afraid, it's nothing serious. I just want to make sure that no one is able to recognize me.. and you. I thought I saw someone in the shop across the street. Okay?" The ex-drummer felt movement and turned her head a little. Mio nodded lightly and seemed to calm down.  
Ritsu smiled and focused on the shop again. 'Where is he?.. Ah, there!' A black haired man talked to the salesman. He wore a dark grey suit and just seemed to screem _rich_ with everything he did. His movement clearly showed the disgust against the man in front of him and the brunette bet, that his voice did the same. He said something that let the poor man in front of him grimace and turned around to leave the shop. Ritsu could see the victorious smile that graced his face and she felt the hatred against him pour up again. He crossed the street and seemed to walk directly to the alley Mio and Ritsu stood in.  
'Damn.. What do I do.. What do I do?!' The brunettes eyes sparkled for a split second and she turned to face her jet-black haired friend again. "Mio, just close your eyes and do what I do or we are going to be found out, okay?" Said woman nodded once and Ritsu watched the man again. He seemed to be writing something with his cellphone 'great, that means he isn't paying attention. Makes it easier for me.' She removed the hand from Mios mouth and cupped her right cheek with it "I'm sorry Mio.. But please just play along." Ritsu didn't wait for the reply, she closed the distance between herself and the woman in front of her. The ex-drummers lips crashed against Mios and she could feel her friend stiffen 'play along Mio.. Play along..' Her hand wandered to Mios waist and she gently pressed her friend harder against the wall. 'Shit, she isn't responding at all..' The moment Ritsu wanted to break the kiss and try something else, she felt arms encircle her neck and movement against her lips.

* * *

Mios POV

Mio couldn't believe it, the thing she thought about just a few minutes ago, now happened. Ritsu kissed her. She _kissed_ her! The storm-eyed woman was shocked at first, but then she remembered Ritsus plea to play along. The fact that she never kissed someone before didn't make it better. 'What am I supposed to do?! What?..' she felt her instincts take care of that and her arms clasp around Ritsus neck. Her lips moved against the ones kissing her and heat shot through her body. 'Soft.. they may be a little bruised, but incredible soft.. ' She pulled the brunette a little closer and something warm and tender traced her bottom lip 'tongue..' was the only thing Mio could think of. Her mind was blurry and everything around her vanished. The only thing she recognized was the woman in front of her. 'No.. she's not _just_ my best friend.. She's even more than that.. _much more.._ She is-' Mio felt the warmth disappear and followed immediately "wait.." was the only thing the bassist was able to aspirate. Her eyes met glistening hazel and she closed the distance between them again, moving a little bolder this time. She felt Ritsus hands around her waist, pressing her against the wall and leaning in at the same time. The only thing the jet-black haired woman could feel was the soft skin and heat from the woman squeezing against her.  
They only separated to catch some air, breathing heavy and staring at each other was the sole thing both could do.  
A minute passed without a word, either of them to dazed to say something. Mio recovered first and blushed the darkest shade of red that was probably ever seen on a human being. "U-Umm I-I-I guess we should get g-going.." She pushed Ritsu a little and the girl stumbled backwards, coming back into reality "Y-Yeah.." The brunette turned around and started walking, not looking back once.

* * *

**A/N:** When I read this chapter, Ritsus description of Mio remembered me of Canaan.. Now I totally understand what she was talking about :D  
Oh and I thought about an Idea.. A friend encouraged me to try it. I'll add songs that match the situation (in my opinion ;))  
I hope you enjoyed the little Mitsu moment as much as I did!

Reviews:

**Psihopatul:**  
I guess you know how much I like your reviews. Thanks again that you're following my story like that and check your Inbox! ;)

**Fujimoto-Chiaki-789:**  
I'm not sure if she's going to kill someone. I guess we have to wait until my Imagination covers that part ;b  
Thank you for always reviewing and your praise!

**laMGia:**  
I understand that you are wondering about that, but I don't want to rush everything too much. I want to add some surprises and twists.  
So please be patient with me! Everything is going to be clear at some point. :)  
Thanks for your reviews! :)

**coyan-coyan (I'll use the '-' because '.' isn't working..):  
**It's just been a little longer.. But I hope that's a start ;) and a make up for the long wait..  
M stuff..*imagination turning wild* woah, calm down fantasy! You're going to be a part of the story soon enough! (Maybe that little Mitsu moment satisfied you a little :))  
Thanks for bearing with someone like me ;D

Chapter Song:

**Milky Chance - Fairytail** (Mios POV where Ritsu is telling her that she's her light)


End file.
